Barbie Versus Marilyn
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Abby gives Tony a choice. Which Abby "costume" does he find sexier, Career Girl Barbie or Marilyn Monroe?


Spoilers for Witch Hunt

Prompts: Abby/Tony, porn, Barbie, Marilyn Monroe

"So, what did you find sexier, Career Girl Barbie, or Marilyn Monroe?"

Pizza had been eaten, most of a six-pack drunk, in Abby's case with a few vodka and Red Bull chasers, and Abby was draped across Tony's leather sofa looking just fucked. But he only wished she had been. The drunker she became, the sexier she looked to him, and even making fun of B-movies hadn't softened his cock.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked her.

"Me, silly. Do I look better as Career Girl Barbie, complete with pastel suit and sensible pumps? Or do I look better as Marilyn, blonde wig and all?"

"Wouldn't you be Skipper instead of Barbie?" Tony asked, stalling for time. "She was dark haired."

"Tony, get with the program. Just answer me."

Hell, that was a no brainer. As Career Girl Barbie, she was disturbing, but as Marilyn… Dammit, Tony hadn't though he'd been able to get any harder but sure enough, his cock jerked against his sweatpants and he could swear he was starting to leak.

Abby glanced over, her eyes widening a suggestive smile coming over her features. "Ever think about not going commando, Tony?" she asked with a snicker. "Because you are showing it all."

Tony but back a groan. He knew he was displaying more than he ever had before, the loose material hiding nothing. He and Abby had never played together, though they'd been completely open with each other otherwise. But right now the way she was stretched out over the arm of the couch…he wanted to go there. Even though she was his best friend and it could screw everything up.

"Tony, I have a DVD I want you to pop in, but you have to promise me something."

"Okay…"

"You can't ever let anyone know that it exists, got it? I know how to kill you and bury you with no evidence left behind. And you like living, don't you?"

"You know I do," he managed with a chuckle.

"Okay. In my purse. Be a good boy and go get it."

Tony liked this relaxed Abbs. She was just drunk enough to be mellow rather than hyper. It was nice to have Energizer Abby dialed back a bit. He found the DVD in a clear case, unlabeled, and popped it into his machine, settling back on the opposite side of the couch.

The movie was clearly amateur, starting with a black screen and plain block text. "Barbie versus Marilyn?" Tony asked, arching a brow. This was way too amateur to be a movie, at least a commercially released one. "What is this?"

"Just watch," Abby said, almost purring. Her legs extended and Tony wanted to shift, to be at a better angle to look up her skirt. But she was _Abbs_ and they never played that way.

The text faded and the camera focused on a dark-haired woman in a pink business suit, sensible glasses perched on her head, her back to the camera. "Tony, I know we have rules that we don't play, but I want you, and I'm sick of waiting. You're having the world's longest dry spell and I'm not seeing anyone. What are we waiting for?"

Abby on the screen turned around and Tony gulped hard. She had no shirt on, her nipples puffy and reddened, as if she'd been playing with them. "Tony, I want you."

The scene faded to black then, but before Tony could say anything or wrap his mind fully around this, Career Girl Abby was on the bed, legs open, a vibrator humming between them. The skirt was still on, which impeded his view of what was going on under there, but he could hear the wet sounds, the humming of the toy, her moans, her hand disappearing under the fabric.

"Tony, I don't want this toy when I could have a hot, hard man. You." One hand began plucking her nipple as her body rode the vibrator. Her moans were getting louder, breath hitching.

"Fuck me, Tony…fuck me like you want to!"

He turned his attention to his own Abby, her mouth slack, her chest rising and falling under her T-shirt, nipples pressed against the fabric and as clearly outlined as his cock was.

"Abbs…"

"Keep watching, DiNozzo."

The screen faded to black again, and when it came up, he saw the tattooed back of his favorite goth, a blonde wig on her head, famous halter dress dipping low in the back and showing him her cross. She canted her head, looking over her shoulder at the camera, pale makeup highlighting the scarlet lipstick on lips he wanted to kiss…and feed his cock.

"Tony," she said in a breathless voice. "If Career Girl Barbie turns you on, imagine what I can do for you. All you have to do is take a chance…"

Tony flicked off the remote and turned to look at Abby. "You're serious?"

"Deadly," she said, reaching for his hand. "Tony, I want you. You want me. I'm sick and tired of doing that when I could have the real thing and I know you haven't been with anyone since Jeanne…"

"Except my hand. Not a monk."

"Never thought you were." Her lips curved up in a sensual smile. "Come on, Tony. We're doing this in bed, the first time anyway." She gave him that sensual smile again and his own breathing hitched this time.

"Fast and hard, Tony. We have time to explore later. I just want your cock inside me now."

Tony tugged her to her feet, pulling her into his arms where she kissed him deeply. Abby melted against him, little mewls of pleasure making his fire burn hotter. She was the tallest woman he'd ever been with, and they fit together perfectly, his jutting cock bumping against her soft abdomen.

He lifted her, moving them into the bedroom, where he pushed her down gently onto the bed and crawled over her, initiating a kiss with her for the very first time. Her mouth opened under his with a soft sigh, lips pliant, mouth searing his. Her hands were everywhere, tangling in his hair, lifting his shirt off, digging into his ass cheeks. This was gonna be fast and furious and they both knew it.

"Abbs, clothes off," he said, his voice distorted by lust. "Or I'll start tearing them off, and I don't care how expensive they are."

"Patience," she said before dissolving into sexy chuckles that went right to his dick. "You take yours off and I'll take mine, Tony." She gave him a challenging look. "And grab some condoms."

He pulled away long enough to shuck his T-shirt and sweats, standing still as she eyed him, licking her lips. "God, that is so sexy," he groaned.

"Yeah, it is," she replied with a wicked little smirk. "You're going to fill me good, Tony. Condoms. Now. We can explore each other later. I need you inside me. Right now."

He nodded, and raced into the bathroom, grabbing three, just in case they needed all of them. He placed them on the bed, gasping when she wrapped a hand around him, surrounding him in a tight fist. "God, that's good, Abbs." Just having her hand on him was almost too much. He hoped he didn't disappoint her with his lack of staying power.

"Stop thinking so much, Tony. Just fuck me."

He wasn't about to ignore that order. Sheathing himself quickly, he motioned to her clothes and she undressed quickly, watching him through a heavy lidded gaze. She was stunning, all pale skin offset by her dark hair, lips, eye makeup, ink. Her scent hung heavy in the air between them and Tony gulped in deeply, wanting to imprint her scent on his soul.

"You look at me like you want to devour me," Abby said, her voice shaking. "And you can…after you fuck me. Please fuck me, Tony. I don't want to wait."

Abby spread her legs, stroking her hands over her soaked flesh. She was completely bare down there, which showed him everything, her moisture, the way she was so swollen, her body opening for him.

He bent down, licking her once, a slow languid lap of his tongue. He needed to taste her, to have her on his mouth as he fucked her. Abby cried out, body shaking, hips rising and falling. "Fill me, Tony, I'm too empty."

He rubbed his cock in the wetness between her legs, hovering there for an endless moment before he drove himself home in one endless thrust. "Abbs!"

She was so damn tight, rippling around him, gasping, making little sounds of need. He might not last long, but he'd give her a hell of a ride. "Hang on," Tony told her, digging into the mattress for better leverage.

"Hard and fast as you can," Abby told him. She wound her legs and arms around him, meeting him with every thrust and driving him higher. There was no way he was going to last much longer.

"Abbs…"he warned.

"Any time now, stud," she managed through her moans.

He slammed into her a half dozen more times and then stilled. Their eyes met just as her inner walls began rippling around him. He'd never had a climax milked out of him before, but Abby's body did just that, contracting around him so that he exploded hard and long into the latex barrier.

He must have grayed out, was barely aware when she shouldered him off her, stayed limp as she removed the condom and cleaned him off with sensuous licks of her tongue. Even though he'd softened, his dick could appreciate the attention.

"Abbs, c'mere."

She settled around him, snuggling in, and Tony stroked a hand down her back slowly. "Marilyn and Barbie can't compare to you."

"Right answer, Tony."


End file.
